


Sometimes

by literaryshoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryshoes/pseuds/literaryshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot. What would the Second Doctor make of one of the Fourth Doctor's most famous quotes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

"There's no point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes."

The words rang out loud and clear. For the briefest of moments, the Doctor worried that it might wake up Jamie or Zoe, before he realized that the message had actually been sent through the TARDIS telepathic mainframe. Of course, that meant there was only one person who could have sent it. 

"Corrupting my personal timeline, old girl?" he said, resting a hand on the console. "Goodness me, I hope this doesn't become a habit." 

He reflected for a moment on the message itself. After a moment, he simply laughed. 

"I must be going senile in my old age," he said, shaking his head with a smile. " _Sometimes._ "


End file.
